


Sticky

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caramel Sauce, Chocolate Sauce, M/M, PWP, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's sticky and messy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

whipped cream chocolate sauce

Castiel on his back, covered in it

Sam and Gabriel licking it off of his skin

Dean taking photos

stroking himself through his panties

Castiel making these little whimpering needy noises

he keeps trying to arch up and get one of them to touch his cock

but Sam and Gabriel keep teasing him

feather light licks and touches

driving Castiel mad

he wants more

they keep teasing him until he is begging and pleading

moaning so prettily

his cock so hard

by the time one of them touches it

Castiel is so worked up that he comes then and there

with only a single touch

his cum mixing with the mixture of whipped cream

and chocolate sauce on his chest

he hears Sam moan

and watches as Dean and Gabriel shove him down onto the bed next to Castiel

pouring some chocolate sauce and caramel onto him

Castiel watches as Dean and Gabriel start to work

on Sam's chest

licking and sucking and teasing him

he grabs the bottle of caramel out of Gabriel's hand

pouring it over Sam's cock

Castiel grins before engulfing Sam in one quick motion

the hunter cursing with pleasure

by that point all of them are dirty and sticky

covered in chocolate and caramel and whipped cream

Dean trails kisses up to Sam's mouth

swallowing the moans falling from his little brother's lips

Gabriel smirks

abandoning Sam's chest and moving behind Castiel

molding himself against Castiel's back

licking and sucking on his neck

Gabriel pulls out honey from somewhere

and pours it onto the small of Castiel's back

he watches as it slowly slides down towards Castiel's ass

then follows the path with his tongue

Dean is thrusting into Sam's mouth,

pouring chocolate sauce over his cock ever little while

whenever Sam licks him all clean

it's sticky and messy

but everyone is having a lot of fun


End file.
